Power Rangers Ninja Steel(PRLW)
Power Rangers Ninja Steel is the fourth installment of the Power Rangers Legend Wars series. Plot 444 years after being sealed away by the Takayama Ninja Clan, a demon possessed man named Norio is set free. A ninja named Jirou, who was sealed away with Norio, must adapt to the new world with the help of one of his descendants. Using the legendary Power Stars and with the help from his new friends, Jirou hopes to lock Norio, now known as Galvanax away for good. Characters Rangers Allies * Hitoshi Takayama * Gregory Denning * Yuudai Takayama * Ichirou Takayama * Seiji Takayama * Kiyomi * Masaru Takayama Villains * Galvanax(Formerly known as Norio Takayama) * Ripcon * Madame Odius * Cosmo Royale * Badonna * Buzzcams * Skullgators * Kudabots * Basher Bots Demon Shinobi * Wolvermean * Speedwing * Rygore * Venoma * Foxbots Contestants * Ripperat * Spinferno * Slogre * Tangleweb * Badpipes * Hacktrack * Stonedozer * Toxitea * Shoespike * Drillion * Phonepanzee * Cat O'Clock * Abrakadanger * Forcefear * Smellephant * Deceptron * Spyclops * Doomwave * Game Goblin * Zords Ninja Steel Megazord * Robo Red Zord * Dragon Zord * Zoom Zord * Nitro Zord * Kodiak Zord Bull Rider Megazord * Robo Rider Zord * Ninja Bull Zord Ninja Steel Fusion Zord * Ninja Steel Megazord * Bull Rider Megazord Lion Fire Zord Auxiliary Zords * Rumble Tusk Zord * Astro Zord * Sub Surfer Zord'' '' Alternate Combinations * Ninja Steel Megazord - Dragon Formation * Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord * Astro Ninja Steel Megazord * Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord Episodes # The Demon King's Terror # Modern Day Ninja # Dawn of a New Era # Power of the Prism # Ninja on the Streets # Mason the Magnificent # Conquering the Creepy Crawlers # Ninja of the Forest # The Final Exam # Cloning Catastrophe # Dorado Bay's True Hero # Dorado Downfall # On A Timer # Ripcon's Resurgence # Duty Calls # Path of the Lion Part 1 # Path of the Lion Part 2 # Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak Evil # Trapped in Time # Tennis Tantrum # Reuniting the Family # The Ninja Showdown Part 1 # The Ninja Showdown Part 2 # Tricks of the Fox # Living on a Lie # Showdown at Sundown # Tsunami Surfing # Medieval Meltdown # A New Clan in Town Specials # The War of Legends Part 1 # The War of Legends Part 2 # The War of Legends Part 3 # The War of Legends Part 4 Notes * This story shares plots with both Ninninger and Ninja Steel. * This is the first story of the PRLW series to not feature a Ranger related to a past Ranger. * The Ninja Steel Green Ranger, also known as Midoninger, is planned to be used in the story. * Like Samurai and Dino Charge before it, the Cockpit Modes are used outside of the Megazords